Secret Affair
by yankeeluva9012
Summary: Gabriella and Troy parted seperate ways after highschool only to be brought back together at work. Gabriella is married and yet she and Troy still have secret affairs. Will she break up with her husband? Without a Trace and HSM crossover. RATED M 4 REASON
1. Prologue

Okay, this is a crossover between the all famous **_High School Musical_** and **_Without a Trace._** If you don't know what **_Without a Trace _**is it is a TV show about the FBI (or missing persons unit in the FBI) and they solve crimes and figure out where missing people are.

In this story it will follow Gabriella and Troy's lives as they solve crime in New York City and have a secret affair. Gabriella and Troy still went to East High together and kind of broke it off when they went to different colleges. Gabriella got married right after college to a doctor who she'd been dating her senior year of college. Gabriella never really got over troy, but she and he doctor (named Mark) moved to New York. Gabriella applied for a job at the FBI there where she was going to meet her boss.

Meanwhile, Troy, had never really gotten over Gabriella, and warded off any women that came near him. He went to Florida, while Gabriella went to California. Troy broke off the relationship and he was devastated. In Florida he decided to go into law and FBI school, little did he know Gabriella decided to do the same. Troy was so talented he graduated a year early and applied for a job up in New York. He got the job immediately and was put in the missing persons unit since they were short handed. He ended up loving it there! After about nine months of working, their team leader (or boss) was drafted to Maryland and they needed a new boss. Troy was fit and still young and they needed someone experienced, but not old. Eventually with much resistance they gave Troy the job and he became leader. He was instantly natural to it and they decided that they would let him keep the job.

_Characters-_

**Troy- Boss, 24 years old, Gabriella's secret lover and her boss**

**Gabriella- Works in the missing persons unit in the FBI, 24 years old, married to Mark, having a secret affair with her boss Troy Bolton.**

**Mark- A doctor, Gabriella's husband, 35 years old.**

**Danny- works for missing persons unit in the FBI and Troy's best friend**

**Samantha- works for missing persons unit in FBI, having a secret relationship with Martin.**

**Martin- works for missing persons unit in the FBI, having a secret relationship with Samantha. **

**Sharpay- Went to high school with Gabriella and Troy and she works for Gabriella's husband. Trying to seduce Mark into having a secret affair with her. (Gabriella doesn't know) SHE IS STILL EVIL SHARPAY!! She is a nurse at the hospital that Mark works at.**

**Jamie- Gabriella's best friend, and works as another doctor with Mark. She personally thinks Mark is an ass.**

(Will add any additional characters if I need too.)

Now on with the Prologue of my story!

Troy was lying on the couch next to Gabriella looking down at her naked beauty. Her leg was over top of his and they were breathing heavily from the after glow of sex.

"You were amazing…" Troy breathed drawing aimless circles on her waist.

"I hope you know I can't like go devote my whole life too you Troy. I hope you don't have expectations it's just that I really like you, but I would never get away with a divorce and it's not that simple. It's so complicated!" Gabriella groaned.

"I get it, I get it!" Troy laughed and kissed Gabriella. _This is so wrong._ Troy thought. _In so many ways. First, you aren't supposed to sleep with your employees, and she isn't supposed to sleep with her boss. Next, she is married for Christ sake! But it feels g-d damn right._

Troy silently laughed at the thought of his first time meeting Gabriella again.

5 months earlier

"Okay gang, we are a little short handed so I'm interviewing a girl who just moved here from California." Troy said stepping out of his office and looking at his gang who were talking at the big table in the middle of the room instead of at their desks doing work.

"Yes!" Samantha cheered. "Finally another woman on my side in this damn office. It's too hard being around here with all you guys," She laughed.

"I'm offended!" Danny fake pouted while Troy laughed and shook his head. He looked up to the rest of his team and he smiled at them all.

"Awe babe, you don't like hanging out with us?" Martin said kissing her on the cheek.

"Eww, get a room guys!" Danny scrunched up his face and made a gagging motion with his hands.

"Hey, okay guys, I need to get some more paper work done on that Melanie girl we found so if you could send her into my office?" Troy said.

"Sure Troy," Samantha replied and the team went back to chatting.

Troy went back in his office and scratched the back of his neck. Danny had set him up on yet another blind date tonight and he really didn't want to go. He had only had eyes for one girl in his entire life and that was Gabriella Montez.

Troy soon became sick of paperwork and decided to check out the new girl who applied for a job here. He took out her file and the name read Gabriella. He shimmer of hope lightened in him, but soon died out when he read her last name. Gabriella Hodge was her name.

She had graduated from California in law school and she had taken severaly police force training camps to signal that she could handle being out in the field. It didn't say much else, but he knew that she would be a perfect person to join the team.

000000000000000

Gabriella came through the elevators nervous about her interview with the guy today. She stepped out of the elevator and saw a group of people talking at a round table.

"Hey!" The latino guy pointed at her and waved her over. "You the new girl?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Gabriella said nervously.

"We need another Latina girl around here," he said and the latino guy flashed her a smile and she blushed. "By the way, my name is Danny, this is the beautiful Samantha and Martin."

"Hello guys." Gabriella said.

"I am so glad you're here and I hope you get the job which you probably will. These two men drive me insane and I need another woman to talk to around here!" Samantha laughed.

"By just meeting one of them I'm guessing you would be driven half insane!" Gabriella laughed and they did too.

"You'll fit in fine here!" Martin said.

"Ohh yeah, the boss wants to see you in his office. It's right there!" Danny pointed to a door that was half open on the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks!" Gabriella smiled and walked off.

"I like her…" Danny smiled.

"Too bad she's married!" Samantha sniggered.

"How do you know?" Danny said.

"Well it was so obvious from the big fat diamond ring on her ring finger you dumbass…" Samantha laughed.

"Damn, the good ones are always taken!" Danny said frustrated.

000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me?" Gabriella knocked on the door and heard a person shuffling around inside of the office. Gabriella expected it to be some middle aged man, who was over weight and irritable who was also half bald, but no. She was met with a surprisingly muscular man with blondish brownish hair and who had piercing blue eyes. He was probably the same age as her. _Kinda like Troy…_ Gabriella thought.

"Hello! You must be Gabriella Hodge!" Troy said. Troy looked at her. She looked just like his Gabriella from high school. Long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was thin, but muscular as well not too muscular though.

Troy ushered her through and she sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"So, you want to become part of the team huh?" Troy asked her and she nodded.

"I didn't know what I wanted to do I college, but once I started doing law I immediately fell in love with it. I wanted to help other people and I wanted to go into the FBI, so here I am now. I would love if I could join your team Mr……" Gabriella trailed off.

"Oh, you may call me Troy, or Mr. Bolton if you prefer." Troy said looking back down at her file. "Well Ms. Hodge, if you want the job you've got it…" Troy trailed off looking back up at her to see her jaw had fallen and she was wide eyed.

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton?!" She asked.

"Yeah? What?" he asked. Usually people didn't act this weird on job interviews.

"It's me! Gabriella Montez? Do you not remember me?" Gabriella asked him and Troy looked at her in shock.

"Y-you changed y-your last name… Why?" Troy asked. He couldn't believe it was really her.

"I-I oh, well here goes." Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked nervously.

"I got married Troy. I've been married for about four months now." Gabriella said nervously and she fidgeted in her seat.

Troy's heart was ripped in two…

**END FLASHBACK**

Troy smiled at the thought of that and looked down at the naked sleeping Gabriella in **his** arms now. Not her husbands, his! He rested for al little bit and then quickly fell asleep next to Gabriella.


	2. Start of affairs

Okay…

Gabriella is married to some random guy who's not from the movie and his name is Mark. Mark is a hard working guy just like Gabriella is.

Troy is not married and is the boss of the FBI. Gabriella works for him and they secretly still love each other and Troy doesn't care if she's married or not. He knows she loves him, he can tell. What will happen?

- - - - - - - - - -

GABI'S HOUSE

"Honey I'm home!" Gabriella screamed in the house.

"So how was work?" Mark asked.

"It was good, look I'm going to have to stay late tomorrow again, there is a lot of paper work were working on for this missing girl we found and…"

"You know, you have been staying late a lot lately, is there something going on that I'm not aware about?" Mark asked like he was accusing her of cheating.

"No! Why the hell do you always accuse me of things I don't do!" Gabriella yelled.

"I never accused you of anything, it's just that boss of yours…"

"What about him?" Gabriella snapped.

"Well, he's and attractive guy and I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Oh so you think I'm cheating with him now huh?" Gabriella snapped. "You always think I'm sleeping with everyone. Next thing I know when I come home from work before you you'll think I'm sleeping with the mail man." Gabriella stormed off into their room and locked it.

Mark had always suspected that Gabriella had a thing for Troy, and to Gabriella's dismay, it was true. Gabriella had just started this 'fling' with Troy last week and he said he didn't care. Just as long as he could have Gabi he would be fine.

Gabriella smiled as she pulled out the sexy black lace lingerie from her secret spot inside her briefcase and smiled as she thought about the night's previous events.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Well I'm off Gabi," Danny said. He was one of her four partners, excluding Troy, that worked for the FBI. They had just finished an enormous case and they were all tired._

"_Bye Danny, say hi to Carol for me!" Gabriella called mentioning Danny's wife. He nodded as he left the building. _

_Gabriella looked over to Troy's office and saw that the light was still on. She smiled and gathered up her briefcase and walked over to his office. She knocked lightly and heard a grunt, which she took as a 'come in'._

_Troy had no shirt on and Gabriella froze in her tracks. He had well defined muscles and a nicely tanned chest. He was even hotter than she remembered he was in high school._

"_Hey Gabi," Troy smiled slyly. He gestured for her to sit down on the couch in the corner of the room and she did. He continued searching for something in his office._

"_What are you looking for?" Gabi asked him smiling._

"_My gun…"_

"_Would it happen to be the one I'm sitting by?" Gabriella held up the gun in her hand and laughed. Troy shook his head and came to grab it from her, but she held it away._

"_C'mon Montez, you don't want me to hurt you…" Troy laughed._

"_Maybe I do…" Gabriella smiled. Troy knew what she was suggesting. They had been sleeping together for a week now, and Gabriella gave no motion of stopping it._

"_Are you sure because, you're married, and…"_

"_Troy! First of all, he doesn't pay attention to me or 'give me any', secondly I love you more than I love him…" Gabriella's eyes widened and Troy's did too._

"_Well it's a good thing I love you too," Troy leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he had. He pushed Gabriella down and noticed she still had his gun in her hand. "Give me that," Troy motioned too the gun in her hand._

"_Why?" She said._

"_Because I don't want you too accidentally pull the trigger and then someone might get hurt here," Troy said with concerned eyes._

"_I love how you're so concerned," Gabi said._

"_It's my job!" Troy said before kissing her as she dropped the gun on the floor. H He pushed her back onto the couch and Gabriella moaned as he kissed her neck._

"_No hickeys!" Gabriella hissed._

"_Damn I want to bite you so bad…" Troy moaned as he licked down her throat._

"_Bite somewhere that I can cover up," Gabriella moaned as he dipped his tongue into her ear. "Oooh… Troy!" She moaned._

_Gabriella felt Troy's growing bulge and moaned as he rubbed himself over her. She brought his face back up to hers and kissed him. She dipped her tongue into his mouth tasting him all over. Troy put his hands up Gabriella's shirt and rubbed them all over her stomach. Gabriella arched her back into him and pulled his shirt up and over his head._

"_Troy…" Gabriella moaned. "TROY!" She half moaned half yelled._

"_What?" He asked curiously. "Door" Was all she replied. He got up and groaned as he walked over to his office door and locked it. Then he went over to his desk and turned off the lights. He could make out Gabriella's image breathing deeply with passion and lust. She was ready, and so was he._

_He climbed back on top of her and nipped at her bottom lip, just like he knew she loved. "Troy, uhh… don't stop!" She cried out. Troy pulled her shirt off over her head and that left her in a black lacy bra. Troy trailed kisses down her cheek and down her jaw line. He then licked down her throat and hardened even more (if that was possible) when he felt the vibrations of her moaning._

"_Troy! Yes…" Gabriella called out. Troy reached behind her and undid her bra throwing it to the floor. He stared at the Filipino beauty before him and his mouth watered at the sight of her. He couldn't take it anymore and he leaned down and captured her left nipple in his mouth sending shiver's down Gabriella's spine. She sighed pleasantly and ran her fingers through Troy's hair pushing him closer to her. She felt his hand rolling her nipple between his fingers and it became hard instantly._

"_Gabi…" Troy moaned. He kissed down her stomach and reached where her skirt was. He pulled it down along with her silky black underwear. He kissed up Gabriella's legs licking up from her ankles and up her thighs. He trailed light kisses all around her inner thighs and instantly felt how wet it was. He tasted her and moaned. "Gabriella, you taste so damn good!" Troy moaned. "Troy!" Gabriella weaved her hands through his hair and pushed him closer to her clit telling him what she really wanted._

_He brought his mouth closer to her clit and breathed on it. He felt her squirm above him, wanting him inside her. He smiled and kissed her clit lightly trying to tease her to no end, which was working. "TROY!" Gabi groaned in frustration. Troy thought he had enough of teasing her and he slipped his tongue into her hot moist folds. She threw her head back and closed her eyes letting pleasure overtake her body. _

_Troy thrust his tongue in and out, in and out. Going faster each time into her folds with more power. "Ooooh, Troy. Faster! Yes harder, harder Troy!" Gabriella panted. She could feel she was close to that oh so sweet place that only Troy could bring her to. She moved her hips with his tongue and was ready for a release. "Oooh, I'm coming!" She screamed. Troy didn't want her to cum yet, so he pulled out of her and watched her pant and moan furiously. "Not yet baby…" He cooed. Once she had calmed down again he inserted a finger deep inside of her and she arched her back into him. He thrusted in slowly and held his finger deep inside of her not moving it. "Troy, please…" Gabriella begged. "Tell me you want me…" He whispered to her. "I want you!" Gabriella screamed, and Troy thrust in even deeper and harder and Gabriella moaned with satisfaction. She thrust her hips to meat Troy's finger thrusts and he added another two fingers in her. "Faster Troy!" Gabriella called. He thrust in fast and she shook with an orgasm. She was left panting and Troy brought his fingers out and licked them clean before going down and licking the rest of her juices up with his tongue._

_Troy came back up and kissed Gabriella passionately and dipped his tongue into her mouth, giving her a little taste of herself._

"_I want you," Gabriella breathed out._

"_I want you too," Troy said. They both looked at the clock and both went wide eyed at how late it was. They knew that this would be one quick fuck._

_Troy quickly pulled out a condom and slipped it on. He spread Gabriella's legs wider and positioned himself in between. He quickly kissed her and thrust all the way in…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Gabriella sighed and thought how just thinking about it would make her miss Troy so much…

"Gabi?" Mark asked through the door.

"What?" She snapped back angrily.

"Look, I know that you're mad and all, but you have to admit, it's pretty suspicious. Your first love from high school ends up your boss and now you're staying late all the time? C'mon, you have to give me break, I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah what ever. Look I'm going to sleep and I've got to wake up early," Gabriella said as she opened the door to find her husband looking down at her with pleading eyes asking for forgiveness.

"Why do you have to wake up early? Tomorrow is a Sunday. You don't have work tomorrow!" He replied sadly.

"Yeah, but I do have friends and I made plans with them, so get off my back!" Gabriella snapped and went to go change.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I thought you'd want to spend time with me since we haven't got to spend a lot of time together." Mark said as he watched her get ready for bed in the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed. Gabriella got in on the other side of the bed and sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day and she didn't want to spend it with her increasingly annoying husband. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

Mark turned off the lights and slid in the bed on the opposite side of Gabriella. She heard him give a loud sigh of frustration and he scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started to kiss down her neck implying that he wanted to do something other than sleeping. Gabriella was disgusted by this and shook him off.

"Mark! Mark what are you doing?!" Gabriella shouted and wiggled free of him.

"Well I was initiating sex…" He growled angrily clearly frustrated with the whole situation.

"Look, I don't want to have sex tonight. I have to wake up bright and early tomorrow and I need sleep!" Gabriella turned over so her back was facing him and tried to go back to sleep. She felt Mark shift so now he was facing the other way and they both eventually drifted off to sleep.


	3. Wishing U were here

Gabriella woke up with a splitting headache and she shot up out of bed. She noticed that her husband was gone and probably lurking somewhere in the kitchen. She sighed and threw on a sweatshirt and short shorts. She walked down the hall, but stopped abruptly when she heard her husband talking to someone.

"No… no I'm not going to be able to come into the office today…" Mark said frustrated.

Gabriella snuck up closer and leaned against the wall.

"No Sharpay! I will not come in today and I will not…" Mark whispered the last part and Gabriella's heart beat faster with every second. _Sharpay? The Sharpay Evans? I can not believe after all these years she is still trying to steal my man! Well, why am I jealous? I don't even know if he is having an affair! I'm the one who is having an affair, shouldn't I be on the guilt trip? No because Mark treats me like a scum bag and accuses me of being the awful wife!_

Gabriella stormed into the kitchen and crossed her arms glaring at her husband. He looked at her and his eyes went wide.

"Uhh… Look, I'll have to call you back, but I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Mark quickly hung up and flashed Gabriella a smile.

"Who the hell was that?" Gabriella glared at him menacingly.

"A work friend, okay? Look, I thought we could a have a nice day together…"

"And to think last night I was the one who was so suspicious!" Gabriella spat at him.

"You're saying I'm the one who's suspicious now?" Mark yelled back.

"Yes, I am. Suddenly you're having early morning calls, all romantic on the phone, but you immediately try and get off when I'm around? Oh, please AND I'M SUSPICIOUS?" Gabriella shook her head furiously.

"You know what? Why don't we go take a nice relaxing day and work through our problems, what do you say?" Mark asked her and Gabriella could tell he really wanted to work things out.

"I guess so…" Gabriella went over to the cupboard and pulled out the coffee beans.

"So, where would you like to go Mrs. Hodge?" Mark asked sliding his arm around her waist and Gabriella resisted the urge to gag. "We could go out and enjoy this beautiful day, or we could just stay here…"

"Well, I highly doubt we can enjoy today because it's thundering outside if you hadn't noticed…" Gabriella moved away from his embrace and went to put the coffee in the coffee maker.

"Well too bad, I guess we'll just have to stay in bed all day long.!" Mark said seductively. He grabbed Gabriella's waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Mark!" Gabriella laughed. She thought how this was one of the first times that her marriage was going okay. She kicked him by accident in "a place where the sun don't shine" and he let out a loud groan. He dropped Gabriella on the bed and doubled over in pain.

"Mark I'm so sorry!" Gabriella half laughed half sounded worried.

"I'm going to have to punish you now," Mark said seductively. Gabriella smiled on the outside, but frowned on the inside. She didn't want Mark to make love to her, she wanted it to be Troy. But you win some, you lose some.

"I guess you will…" Gabriella smiled.

I mere seconds all of their clothes were gone and Gabriella was moaning uncontrollably as Mark was biting and licking her everywhere. She was breathing in and out shallowly as Mark's fingers traveled lower. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as he rubbed her clit.

"Ohh… Please, harder!" Gabriella screamed. She closed her eyes and imagined Troy's face above her causing her all this pleasure.

"Say my name Gabi…" Mark cried out..

"Ughhh…" Gabriella moaned. She didn't want to say his name because it would make her upset.

"SAY IT!" Mark cried out.

"Mark…" Gabriella groaned and he pushed his erect penis into her and thrusted hard. "Ughh…" She groaned. He pumped in and out of her and Gabi met his frantic thrusts each and every time until they both came.

"You were amazing…" Mark whispered as Gabriella silently rolled her eyes. She closed them and just as she was about to fall asleep her cell rang.

"No, please tell me you don't have a case!" Mark whispered frantically.

"Let me see," Gabi said back.

She grabbed her phone and checked the caller ID. It was Troy, and she knew on Sundays it was never a personal check up.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"_Hey it's me,"_ Troy said.

"Oh hey!" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"_Look, we've got a new case and I need you at 9th street ASAP."_ Troy said urgently then hung up leaving Gabriella with no choice, but to go.

"Look Mark, I've got a case so,"

"SO?" Mark snapped.

"So? Some little girl could be missing and being raped and all you say is 'so'?!" Gabriella got up and put on jeans and a blue polo.

"I never get time with you!" Mark whined.

"Well why don't you go into the office to keep yourself busy!" Gabriella finished doing her hair and gathered her things, then she was off to 9th street.


	4. A Case on 9th Street

"SO?" Mark snapped.

"So? Some little girl could be missing and being raped and all you say is 'so'?!" Gabriella got up and put on jeans and a blue polo.

"I never get time with you!" Mark whined.

"Well why don't you go into the office to keep yourself busy!" Gabriella finished doing her hair and gathered her things, then she was off to 9th street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

9th Street (In NYC BTW)

Gabriella got out of the cab slowly with her coffee cup and paid the driver. She walked up to the apartment building surrounded by officers. She shook her head sadly. Crime in this city or anywhere in the world never seemed to rest. Everyone just had to break the laws on Sunday of all days! The days that she was actually off for once, but that's what came with the job, flexibility.

"Badge maim?" The officer asked her as she approached the yellow caution tape. She pulled it out and he let her pass through. She jogged up to the building where Sam and Martin were currently talking to an elderly woman.

"Late much Montez?" Martin smiled as he approached her. Troy had always called her that and still did even though she was still married and eventually it rubbed off on them.

"Yeah, well, late night?" Gabriella said referring to Martin and Sam's relationship. That had taken it up a notch last month by moving in together.

"Shut up Gabi!" Sam said walking up from behind them.

"So what's up here?" Gabriella asked looking at a girl crying who was at least in her young twenties.

"That girl right there, her best friend and room mate works in a strip club. The room mate's name is Ann, and she never got back last night from her shift. Her friend is really worried and frankly so are we," Martin finished with a concerned look.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"We found coke in her room," Sam said.

"Oh…" Gabriella said. She looked back at the girl who was crying hysterically with police officers trying to console her.

"Well, have we got any leads?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"No. See the thing is, myself, Danny, and Sam went to that strip joint and nothing appear out of place and apparently she was an angel there, everyone loved her." Martin shook his head sadly.

"Well, when there's an angel, there is a devil." Gabriella said. "You guys go scope out that place for any jealous women or men, and I'm going to go check with forensics see what they came up with."

"See you at the office." Sam said as she and Martin walked away to the police car.

Gabriella looked back at the car as it took her friends to the strip club. Then she quickly hurried up to the apartment building where the girl, Ann, lived. She opened the door cautiously and stepped in trying not to disturb any evidence. She put on her white gloves and went to the kitchen first. She tried to see if there was any struggle between an attacker or any notes or phone numbers indicating some kind of contact.

Gabriella found nothing interesting in the kitchen and moved to the bathroom. She looked in all the cabinets, nothing. This looked like an average girl's apartment who had a perfect life, not one of a high stripper.

She looked at a picture on the end table of what was the living room and found a girl who had layered blond hair that came to about her shoulders. She was a pretty girl and saw that the name Ann was on the frame. So this was Ann. She picked up the frame and held it close so she could study her features.

"Pretty sad huh?" A voice said from behind her.

Gabriella jumped and nearly dropped the frame. She spun around and relaxed instantly when she saw who it was.

"Troy Bolton don't you dare do that again!" Gabriella said clutching her heart and replacing the photo on the stand.

"Well, I know you weren't snooping in here for nothing, lets get going!" Troy said as he led her into Ann's room. It was pink and frilly everywhere, it looked like this girl never even grew up.

"Wow." Gabriella said astonished.

"Hey kinda looks like your high school room!" Troy joked and Gabriella punched him playfully.

"Hey what the hell?" Troy asked.

"I remember having a lot of **good** memories in there and not to mentioned I wanted to change it and you were the one who wanted to keep it the same because of some voo-doo shit," Gabriella laughed and Troy frowned.

"What ever woman!" Troy said playfully.

"Well, let's see what I'm looking for…" Gabriella browsed around and Troy watched her amusedly.

"Aren't you going to help?" She said slightly irritated.

"No. Remember, I'm your boss!" Troy laughed.

"Yeah, except when it bed, I'm the boss…" Gabriella muttered, but didn't know that Troy could here her.

"Oh really? _Ughhh… Troy… Ughh!"_ Troy cracked up laughing mocking Gabriella when they were having sex.

"Troy! Shut up! If I remember you can't live without me." Gabriella said jumping up when she found what she wanted.

"What is that?" Troy said coming over to her and sending shivers down Gabriella's spine when he breathed on her neck.

"Her diary…"

"Wait, you're telling me a twenty year old still has a diary?" Troy said amused.

"Lots of women do," Gabriella said trying to figure out how to open it.

"Give me that," Troy motioned to the diary.

"Why?"

"So I can bust it open!" Troy said snatching the journal out of her hands.

"I hope you don't do that with all of your girlfriends, do an interrogation and then bust open their personal stuff," Gabriella muttered and went on again browsing the room.

"Nope, only with you babe!" Troy said still trying to get the diary open.

"You're not going to get that open with your hands and stop destroying evidence!" Gabriella said grabbing the diary from him shaking her head.

"We should get that over to the lab." Troy said leading the way out of the room.

"I want to stay a little more and…"

"Gabi, we already had people check it out and I don't speak girl so you're coming to the office!" Troy snapped angrily. Gabriella looked at him taken aback and she stormed by him huffing.

"Gabi! Wait!" Troy said, but she was already out the door.

- - - - - - - -

Gabriella stormed out of the building and ran into Officer Wade who was always on the bottom floor of her FBI building. He always thought that women should be home cooking and shit so he despised Sam and Gabriella as well as the many others who worked in the same office.

"What's you do this time Gabriella?" Wade spat.

"Just got a lead." Gabriella snarled back at him and tried to push past him, but pulled her back.

"Yeah right, men are the inferior species, so why don't you go and take yourself off this one and go cook for your husband who's probably waiting for you…" Wade said wickedly.

"I don't see you contributing any to this case," Gabriella yelled furiously.

"Well women should be contributing at home, so why don't you just give me that lead of yours and we can all sleep at night…" Wade gabbed Gabriella's shoulders forcefully and Gabriella could tell this wasn't going to go down well.

"Let go of me Wade," Gabriella growled.

"Or what sweetheart?" He laughed menacingly.

"Or you're going to be in deep shit Wade!" Someone growled from behind them. Wade instantly let go of Gabriella's shoulders and spun around to see Troy glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

"Oh-h, h-hey b-boss, me and Gabbs were just talking you know?" Wade smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders much to her dismay.

"Get the fuck away from me," Gabriella spat and pushed him away from her.

"You were just talking huh?" Troy asked dangerously.

"Yes sir…" Dave smiled and Troy's anger was close to over boiling.

"Why don't you go home for the day Wade? You've done enough damage here," Troy said before motioning for Gabriella to come which she reluctantly did. He was the lesser battle than Wade.

Gabriella stomped over to the car with Troy following close behind.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Troy asked sheepishly.

"I could've handled that on my own!" Gabriella snapped and they got into the car.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"What was that back in the building Troy?" Gabriella turned around to be face to face with Troy except for the height difference.

"Oh, well, people have been suspecting things so maybe if I had…"

"You don't have to treat me like a piece of shit Troy!" Gabriella said furiously and got into the car.

"Look, I'm sorry, so can we forget it?" Troy said getting into the driver seat. Troy asked hopefully.

"Yeah whatever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At Club w/ Danny, Sam, and Martin**

"Okay buddy, you're going to start talking or your lawyer is!" Danny snapped with Sam and Martin right behind him.

"Man, do you know how many witnesses we got picturing you and her on the night of her disappearance?" Martin said and slammed the picture down on the table of Ann.

"okay, okay yes I was with her that night, but she left when we were done," the bartender said.

"What were you doing?" Sam asked.

"I sold her… I sold her the dough okay?" He said nervously.

"Yeah we found that," Martin said.

"Why did she want it?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, she knew I had some so she wanted to buy some off me and I told her to meet me in the back alley after work okay? I didn't do nothing wrong man!" He yelled.

"Possession of drugs, book him guys!" Danny said as two cops took him away while reading him his rights.

"We're getting nothing out of these guys!" Samantha said upset. (Sam and Samantha are the same person)

"We need an under cover on this one I think," Martin mumbled.

"Who? They've already seen Sam and I highly doubt they allow guys to work here other than bar and security…" Danny trailed off realizing what they were saying.

"So Montez it is…" He smiled and they headed off towards the office.


	5. Undercover Cop

"We're getting nothing out of these guys!" Samantha said upset. (Sam and Samantha are the same person)

"We need an under cover on this one I think," Martin mumbled.

"Who? They've already seen Sam and I highly doubt they allow guys to work here other than bar and security…" Danny trailed off realizing what they were saying.

"So Montez it is…" He smiled and they headed off towards the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back at the office**

**Troy's office (w/ Martin and Danny)**

"Absolutely not!" I will not let them corrupt Gabriella or worse have her dead!" Troy said furiously.

"Troy, you need to think reasonably here man!" Danny said pacing the room.

"What is there to think about? I'm protecting my team!" Troy snapped.

"We're never going to get anything out of these guys you know? The only people they'll talk to are the ones they can trust and people without a badge man! We've got to do it!" Martin said. He was just glad Sam wasn't going in there, he hated when she had to go undercover and last time she could've been killed.

"I can't guys."

"Yes, you can!" They said in union.

"You don't understand!" Troy snapped at them.

"What is there to understand Troy? She's part of your team I get it, but why are you acting as if you could never let anything happen to her? This job comes with the risks Troy, and right now we need to take them, it's our only choice." Martin said as he put a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder.

"So, does Gabriella know?" Troy barely whispered.

"Yeah, Sam is talking to her now," Danny said.

"Don't worry man, I've been here before, except I loved the girl that was going undercover!" Martin said and he and Danny chuckled, but Troy slightly smiled to himself that that's exactly how he felt. He loved Gabriella and would blame himself if something happened to her.

"Well, I better start running the system and get the fake ID." Troy mumbled as Danny and Martin left his office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Sam and Gabriella**

"So you know that we have to do this to save Ann, right?" Sam said while sitting by Gabriella who was currently reading the girl's diary.

"I want to do it." Gabriella said firmly while still reading.

"Now make sure that you take all the precautions and trust only those who can be trusted around there," Sam said.

"Okay."

"And make sure you keep your gun hidden somewhere in your little apartment where Ann lived." Sam said.

"What will my fake name be?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be something like Vanessa…"

"Gabriella, the boss wants to see you," Danny said patting her shoulder while Martin nodded in Troy's direction.

"Okay, I've got this Gabriella, stay strong you can do it," Gabriella said as she marched up to Troy's office. As she stood outside his office with little courage, she could hear him muttering things. It sounded like he was upset and Gabriella could only imagine he didn't want her to go because he **loved** her. That word sent good shivers down her spine and she knocked on his office door.

"Come in Gabi." Troy said. As Gabriella walked in she closed the door behind them so they would have privacy. She saw Troy laying face up on the couch with his eyes closed and his shirt off.

"Troy?"

"Gabi, is this what you really want to do?" Troy said pained.

"Yes, I want to find this girl," Gabriella said certainly with confidence in her voice.

"You realize that this is very risky and…"

"Troy! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know the precautions and everything else. I can handle myself out there, you just have to trust me," Gabriella said.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." Troy said sadly.

"Don't worry nothing will happen." Gabriella said. She hugged Troy who buried his face deep in her hair and breathed in her scent.

"Well, you'll be moving in today Ms. Vanessa Bolton." Troy smiled and laughed slightly.

"Bolton?" Gabriella laughed as he handed her the driver's license and other things.

"Hey they said I needed a last name to give you and I asked if mine was okay and they said sure."

"Funny…" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips crashing down on hers as he sat her on his desk and he stood between her legs. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and Gabriella smiled in the kiss. Troy worked his way down across her jaw line licking down her neck. "Troy, what if they walk in?"

"So?"

"C'mon, we have to stop you don't want to get caught." Gabriella said. He stopped and they walked out of his office ready for Gabriella to start.


	6. Vanessa

**Hey for all of my awesome readers! Someone asked will this end up a Troyella? OMG IT WILL! I love Troyellas, no way that bastard Mark character of mine is going to get Gabriella. **

**RECAP-**

"_Funny…" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips crashing down on hers as he sat her on his desk and he stood between her legs. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and Gabriella smiled in the kiss. Troy worked his way down across her jaw line licking down her neck. "Troy, what if they walk in?"_

"_So?"_

"_C'mon, we have to stop you don't want to get caught." Gabriella said. He stopped and they walked out of his office ready for Gabriella to start._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, so you have everything?" Sam asked as Gabriella looked at her stuff in the small suitcase coming from her house.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure, why do I think something is missing?" Gabriella said.

"Hey this is a cute picture of you and Mark…"

"Oh my god! That's what I forgot! I forgot to tell Mark I was going undercover!" Gabriella screeched as Sam handed Gabi her cell. "Thanks"

"No problem Gabs." Sam said as she went around inspecting the room.

Gabriella dialed the number and put the phone up to her ear.

**RING-RING-RING**

"_Hello?"_ A woman's voice answered.

"My I speak to Mark please?" Gabriella said.

"_You mean Doctor Hodge?"_ The woman snapped.

"You mean my husband?" Gabriella snapped back nastily.

"_Ughh… Oh… I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Hodge! He's busy right now and wont be done for a while. Do you have a message for him?" _The woman said coldly to Gabriella.

"Yes I do and I want to speak to him now, may I ask your name?"

"_That would be Ms. Evans," _she said perkily and Gabriella almost died of shock. _Sharpay?_

"Sharpay? Sharpay Evans?" She said in disbelief.

"_That's right!_" Sharpay said.

"Hey, it's Gabriella…"

Sharpay cut her off. "_Look here I know who you are and if you don't mind I have a job to do okay?_" Sharpay said and hung up.

"What a bitch!" Gabriella muttered and dropped her phone on the bed and sat down.

"I take it you didn't reach him."

"No"

"I'll have Troy do it, but now you need to get going…" Sam said taking gabriella's stuff and leading her outside to the taxi that was waiting.

"Good luck girl!" Sam called out as Gabriella put her wedding rings in her secret compartment in her suitcase.

Gabriella smiled at Sam and stepped in the cab and drove off to the apartment that was awaiting her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So you're telling me I have to call the guy?" Troy said angrily.

"Yes Troy, as the boss, you have to call the husband even though he'll bite your head off…" Martin said frustrated since he didn't want to do it.

"Well as boss I order you to do it!" Troy said. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Gabriella's husband.

"Well as boss it's your job to do these kinds of things!" Martin said and before Troy could get another word in Martin walked away and left the number to Mark's cell on the table.

"Here goes nothing…" Troy said and sighed. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number on the sheet of paper and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ A deep voice asked.

"Hello, is the Doctor Hodge?" Troy asked.

"_Yes it is. And who might I be speaking with?_" He asked.

"This is Troy Bolton from the FBI office and your wife wanted me to give you a message," Troy said.

"_What might this message be?_" He asked coldly.

"That she has gone under cover and already left…"

"_WHAT?" Mark screamed into the phone. "And you didn't bother to have her call me or was she screwing you?"_ He snapped.

Troy looked at the phone shocked and shook his head. "Actually, she called you and a lady picked up. I believe she was rude to your wife and wouldn't deliver any messages and Gabriella really had to go so…"

"_Ohh…"_ Mark said and he hung up.

"That went well," Troy muttered.

"I hope it did! Because since the strippers and everyone already saw us you're going in tonight to watch over Gabriella undercover." Danny smiled and patted Troy on the back who stood there shocked.

"You guys never tell me anything!" Troy muttered as he walked into his office to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella had moved everything into her apartment and looked at her ID. So her name was Vanessa Bolton.

_Vanessa Bolton huh? I like Vanessa that is a pretty name! Bolton, what was Troy thinking? He was being so cute and handsome like he always is… I like the sound of Vanessa Bolton. How about Gabriella Bolton? That sounds even better…_

**RING-RING-**

Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts as she reached for her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Danny. She pulled it open and saw the text message which read:

**Montez-**

**Be at the Club tonight**

**Ur starting ur shift at 10**

**Ill send someone to watch over you**

**Danny**

_Who will he send to watch over me? Oh dear tonight? I have to start tonight? Oh no!_ Gabriella thought as she went to sleep before the long night.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo man, you need an ID to get into this joint," The security guard said.

"Here…" Troy flashed him a look and his ID then entered the strip club. He looked around for Gabriella and tried to imagine her dancing on him with all the sexy clothes…

"Hi there," A feminine voice jerked Troy out of his thoughts as he stared at a blond girl almost sitting on his lap at the bar.

"Uhhh… Hi."

- - - - - - - - -

**With Gabriella**

"So this is my locker?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her small locker in the back of the room where all the strippers hung out.

"Yeah, get changed so you can start working. Friday nights are usually packed with little high school runts who want a lap dance so get ready will you?" Gabriella's 'boss' barked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir."

"And wear this Vanessa, the men love seeing beauties like you in this!" Don, her boss, sniggered and left. It was a black silk lace panties and bra and Gabriella rolled her eyes disgusted. She had to wear this?

- - - - - - - - - -

**Troy**

"So, you came here to get a lap dance?" The blond girl said seductively.

"Yeah." Troy said uneasily.

"Why? Can't an attractive guy like you get one from your girlfriend?" The girl said as she ran her hands up Troy's chest.

"No girlfriend." Troy responded as he took a sip from the soda he was drinking so he wouldn't get drunk. You were never aloud to get drunk on the job. Ever.

"That's good then," The girl winked as she climbed on his lap and leaned over to Troy's ear. "You can call me Stacy." She whispered and started kissing his neck.

Troy scrunched up his face and looked around for Gabriella. He searched desperately through the crowds of dancers, but with no avail. She was no where in sight.

"**All right gentleman! We've got a new comer here today, and whoa is she a looker!" **The loud speaker said as lights were directed toward the stage. Troy looked at the stage and knew that Gabriella would be coming out. **"So please give Vanessa a round of applause!"** And everyone cheered as they looked toward the stage.

"Ughh, that Vanessa girl? She is such a slut you don't want to go with her," Stacy said and Troy rolled his eyes.

Gabriella came out on stage wearing the lace black bra and matching panties and everyone in the crowd was cheering and throwing her money like no tomorrow. She walked like a model over the poll and started twisting herself up and down when she caught the sight of familiar pair of blue eyes. She suddenly felt so self conscious that she stumbled a little, but quickly regained her composure. She felt jealous too when she saw him with that Stacy. She was a bitch in her opinion!

Gabriella finished her dance and almost all the men came up to her asking her for a dance. She waved them off and went to the bar to go and serve drinks to people.

"Hey Vanessa," A cold bitter voice said and Gabriella turned around to be met with cold gray eyes that made her shiver.

"Yes Stacy?" Gabriella said in her fakest voice.

"That guy over there in the corner wants a dance from you," Stacy said pointing over to no other than Troy. Gabriella smiled and started to head over there when Stacy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"The only reason he wants you is because I told him that you need someone to practice on got it?" Stacy snapped. "Next time he's mine." She let go of Gabriella's arm and Gabriella waked over to Troy.

"Hey…" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"Hi Mr…?" Gabriella said playing dumb.

"You can call me Troy," Troy winked as he looked into Gabriella's eyes.

"And you may call me Vanessa! So what's a guys like you doing here? Don't you have a girlfriend who can do this for you?" Gabriella said smiling.

"Sadly she's not giving me any so I have to relieve myself you know?" Troy said.

"Well, I am new here Troy, so I don't know what men really like," Gabriella said nervously twiddling her fingers and Troy thought she was so sexy when she was nervous and dressed in lingerie.

"Why don't you start by climbing on my lap?" Troy said while patting his lap and Gabriella glared at him while he smiled. She moved towards him…


	7. sorry!

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just got back from vacation and I couldn't bring my computer and then when I did have my computer the internet wouldn't work! Can you believe it?!

So I promise I'll have a new chapter up very soon within the next day!

Peace!


	8. Teasing

_**Recap-**_

"_That guy over there in the corner wants a dance from you," Stacy said pointing over to no other than Troy. Gabriella smiled and started to head over there when Stacy grabbed her arm and pulled her back._

"_The only reason he wants you is because I told him that you need someone to practice on got it?" Stacy snapped. "Next time he's mine." She let go of Gabriella's arm and Gabriella waked over to Troy._

"_Hey…" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella._

"_Hi Mr…?" Gabriella said playing dumb._

"_You can call me Troy," Troy winked as he looked into Gabriella's eyes._

"_And you may call me Vanessa! So what's a guys like you doing here? Don't you have a girlfriend who can do this for you?" Gabriella said smiling._

"_Sadly she's not giving me any so I have to relieve myself you know?" Troy said._

"_Well, I am new here Troy, so I don't know what men really like," Gabriella said nervously twiddling her fingers and Troy thought she was so sexy when she was nervous and dressed in lingerie._

"_Why don't you start by climbing on my lap?" Troy said while patting his lap and Gabriella glared at him while he smiled. She moved towards him…_

_**Zanessazanessazanessazanessa**_

"Okay…" Gabriella said putting her hands on the armrests of Troy's chair and made a move to get up. Troy instantly put his hands on her hips and squeezed his legs together to she could put her knees on either side of his legs. "How in the world do you know how to do this stuff?" Gabriella whispered to him.

"I've been to my fair share of strip clubs." Troy flashed his pearly whites at Gabriella and she looked into his eyes and his smirk grew wider when he saw the jealousy registered in her eyes. "Don't be jealous baby. I only have eyes for one woman." Troy licked his lips looking into her eyes with love and lust. Gabriella smiled and made herself more comfortable on the seat with him.

"So what do I do know?" Gabriella mumbled looking at him.

"Pretend we're in bed…" He started off and Gabriella glared at him. "No seriously. That's what everyone does here! Just start moving your hips against… Ooohh…!" Troy groaned as she grinded herself into his groin area. Gabriella smirked and decided that this could be really fun.

"Jesus baby…" Troy said breathing that part out. He made sure not to say her real name in the process which was starting to get really hard. That was not the only thing that was **hard.** "Oh shit…" Troy said when he felt Gabriella press her erected nipples against his chest.

"You like that?" Came Gabriella's husky voice.

"Mmmph…" Groaned an aroused Troy and his hand started to reach for the straps on her costume. "Troy!" Gabriella whispered capturing his hands.

"What?" He said pained as she placed his hands at his side again. The stiffness between his legs was beginning to get uncomfortable and the only thoughts occupying his mind were finding a dark secluded room where he would take Gabriella and have his wicked was with her.

"Customers aren't aloud to do _that_ to their entertainers!" Gabriella hissed. "So stay still, keep your hands to yourself, and be a good boy." Gabriella whispered to him lightly kissing his ear.

"God damn why do you torture me?" Troy said trying to relax in the chair and let his lover pleasure him. Gabriella was getting really aroused herself and the wetness was leaking through a little and she situated herself so she was straddling only one of Troy's thighs. He looked at weirdly before groaning.

"Fuck!" He hissed when her knee and thigh rubbing against his stiff penis. He licked his lips when he felt Gabriella's juices being rubbed against his thigh as she bounced herself up and down on top of him. After a little while of this torture she had to stop because Troy's hips were starting to have a mind of their own and it looked like they were having sex in a chair humping each other.

"I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella said with a sultry smile and Troy grabbed her wrist before she walked away. She looked at him funny when he pulled two hundreds out of his pocket.

"A tip for the beautiful lady." Troy smirked and motioned for Gabriella to lean forward. She did and Troy tucked the two hundreds into the cup part of her bar his fingers grazing her nipple slightly and he smile contently watching her squirm. "Goodnight Vanessa."

**Zanessazanessazanessazanessa**

Mark ran a hand through his hair as he thought about Gabriella and worried. What would happen to his beautiful wife who he adored? He wanted her to be safe so much and just wanted her home in his arms, the way it should've been.

"Hi baby." Sharpay said running her hand through his hair and trying to kiss him when he turned his mouth away. "What's wrong?" Sharpay cooed in her unnaturally high pitched voice that was squeaking. Mark winced and rolled his eyes. Sure Sharpay might've been slightly attractive, but he knew that Shapray didn't have shit on Gabriella. Any man would pick Gabriella over Sharpay.

"Stop Sharpay, you're suffocating me! And what the hell is wrong with you?!" Mark barked furiously at her which made Sharpay shrink back.

"What?" Sharpay looked at him shocked. She knew he loved his wife and he would go crawling back to Gabriella any day over her, but Sharpay was still upset from all those years ago that Gabriella took Troy so she tried to make Mark fall in love with her, but all they did was have useless and unimportant sex. Sharpay had never even kissed him! (Even though she tried several times) She was just an outlet for his sexual frustration from Gabriella, but he would go crawling back to Gabriella any day in his life.

"Why the hell didn't you let Gabriella talk to me! You don't know how much I needed to talk to her you stupid little bitch!" Mark snarled as he turned away from her and Sharpay scowled at the mention of Gabriella.

"I didn't think it was important! You need to forget about her baby and focus on us." Sharpay said huffing.

"Us?" Mark snorted and Sharpay was slightly hurt from his disbelieving and amused tone.

"Yes 'Us'." Sharpay said putting her hands on her hips.

"There is no us. We may have had sex, but like I said in the past. You mean nothing to me. There will never ever be an us." Mark laughed turning away from Sharpay and she scowled.

"Fine, but I know you have to be frustrated, why don't we relieve some of that tension?" Sharpay said rubbing his shoulders and Mark was tense, but he eventually loosened up.

Sharpay smirked devilishly and kissed his neck from behind. She didn't want to try and kiss his mouth because then he would pull away and tell her to leave him alone. She didn't want that because when he was all fired up like this she was in for a wild night. Sharpay reached around him and unbuckled his belt slowly and teasingly. Mark just stood still waiting obviously for Sharpay to continue what she started.

Sharpay went around to the front of him and pulled down his boxers and pants and looked at his penis. She was very hurt and rejected. Usually the men she slept with by now were hard and had pre-cum coming out already! Mark wasn't even erect.

Sharpay took his shaft in her hand and started to pump it hard and fiercely hoping for some kind of reaction. She was not disappointed. His cock started to get harder in her hand which made her happy. Maybe he was falling for her!

Sharpay lightly dragged her fingernails against his balls and on the underside of his sack and watched as he pumped his hips into her hand grunting. _Maybe he'll even call my name!_ Sharpay thought excitedly.

"Ohh fuck me Gabriella!" Mark hissed out loudly and Sharpay's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _How in the hell could he be thinking about her?!_

Mark took her open mouth as a sign to push his erect penis inside and he did so. He forcefully gripped her face and shoved his cock into her mouth pumping in and out making her deep throat him.

"Yes Gabriella!" He gasped out and Sharpay bit his cock angry that he was still calling her name. This action sent Mark over the edge shaking as he cummed into her mouth. "FUCK GABI!" He groaned closing his eyes.

Once Sharpay had finished swallowing his cum and licking all his juices off she stood up and watched him pull up his pants. "Leave." Mark snapped.

"Wh-?!" Sharpay started angry. How could he still love that other slut when he had her?!

"You heard. Leave." Mark said sitting down on his desk still worrying about his beloved wife. "I love you Gabriella." Mark muttered and Sharpay had heard this as she was walking out the door.

"Your going to get it Gabriella Montez." Sharpay heinously whispered.


	9. Stubborn

_**RECAP**_

"_I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella said with a sultry smile and Troy grabbed her wrist before she walked away. She looked at him funny when he pulled two hundreds out of his pocket._

"_A tip for the beautiful lady." Troy smirked and motioned for Gabriella to lean forward. She did and Troy tucked the two hundreds into the cup part of her bar his fingers grazing her nipple slightly and he smile contently watching her squirm. "Goodnight Vanessa."_

_**Zanessazanessazanessazanessa**_

_Once Sharpay had finished swallowing his cum and licking all his juices off she stood up and watched him pull up his pants. "Leave." Mark snapped._

"_Wh-?!" Sharpay started angry. How could he still love that other slut when he had her?!_

"_You heard. Leave." Mark said sitting down on his desk still worrying about his beloved wife. "I love you Gabriella." Mark muttered and Sharpay had heard this as she was walking out the door._

"_Your going to get it Gabriella Montez." Sharpay heinously whispered._

_**End RECAP**_

Gabriella woke up drowsy and had an extremely bad headache in an unfamiliar room with a very uncomfortable bed. It had been two weeks since her first time at the strip club where Ann had worked, but nothi9ng was happening. Everything seemed way too clean… There was definitely something going on.

Troy and her barely talked, since they might get suspicious, but on some occasions he asked especially for her, to Stacy's misery.

Gabriella rubbed her head and felt her phone vibrate. She checked which phone it was. It was her work phone?!

"Hello?" Gabriella asked groggily and stuffy.

"Hey… Vanessa." Mark replied a little hesitantly and Gabriella was wide eyed and shocked for moment before regaining her composure.

"Mark? I'm alone. You can call me Gabi." Gabriella said as she listened to Mark.

"Hi baby."

"Hey, um… What are you doing calling me? I thought you might be in the office by now." Gabriella said sitting upright in her bed.

"No, I was too worried about you. Look, I think you should come home. It's been along time and there are obviously no breakthroughs on your case! I mean, you do have a life outside of work! They can't keep you there all the time!" Mark said angrily.

"Mark, are you calling from the FBI office?" Gabriella asked slightly getting annoyed.

"Yeah, Troy and Samantha Spade are here with me right now. Please Gabriella, this has gone on far too long."

"Look Mark, I love my job and I'm helping someone in need. We at least need to find her body!" Gabriella said desperately.

"Gabriella." This time it was a new voice. One that sent Gabriella into beautiful shimmies of pleasure, on that gave her tingles up and down her spine, one that screamed in her ear lovingly as she was having an orgasm. Troy.

"Troy." Gabriella said with an air of indifference.

"He's right, we have to turn this over to the NYPD for further investigation, there is nothing else to do." Troy said. Gabriella could tell the disguised desperate tone that he used in his voice, one that only he wanted her to hear.

"No." Gabriella said with finality. "I'm not giving up on this girl."

"Gabriella." This time Gabriella felt aroused? Why was it that when he was being firm she found it nothing, but sexy? He was her boss after all, but it made her really horny.

"No Troy. No, I'm not." Gabriella stood her ground and was very tempted to hang up on him, but that would just get her into even more trouble.

"Look, either you come in by five o'clock tonight or I will come down there and drag you back to the station. Take your pick." Troy said and Gabriella swallowed hard. Even with the thought of Troy coming and personally picking her up sounded so incredibly good to her, the thought of Ann in trouble made it worth a little wait.

"Bye Troy." Gabriella hung up and put her head on her knees while sitting on the edge of her bed. It was going to be a long day.

- - - - - - - -

"God damn it!" Troy slammed down the phone after Gabriella had hung up on him and rubbed his temples slowly. He could feel a strong migraine coming on. Since when was she so damn stubborn?!

"What happened?!" Demanded Mark stepping up to Troy and Troy felt the sudden urge to reach across and slug him hard right in the nose. He didn't know if it was the fact he was so damn annoying, or the fact that he was Gabriella's husband.

"I don't think she's going to come." Troy said going to sit behind his desk and Sam sat down across from him on the small leather chair.

"That's Gabriella for you. Hard working, stubborn, and damn determined." Sam shook her head approvingly and smiled. She and Gabriella were so alike, in more ways than she thought.

"So that it?! That's it!" Mark practically screamed at them. He looked slightly flushed and red faced because he was so angry. It was not a good look for him at all.

"What do you want us to do? Go break down her door and handcuff her back? The most we can do is make sure she doesn't go into the club and then apprehend her. We don't want to ruin the further investigation for the NYPD." Troy explained.

"Give me her address. I can get her back here." Mark said confidently. Troy wanted to snort and roll in laughter, but he kept his attitude in check. This man did not know one single thing about his wife. There was no way going down there and forcing Gabriella back, like he had threatened to do, was the right method in approaching this situation. In fact, it was the complete opposite of what they could be doing, is letting Gabriella cool off, then talk sensibly to her.

"I don't think so. We don't want you compromising this situation or putting Gabriella, or yourself in harm." Troy said looking over his paperwork to try and distract himself from killing the man.

"What am I supposed to do? Watch the rest of you lazy asses do nothing while my wife is in serious danger?!" Mark shouted and Troy groaned. This man was really working his last nerve.

"We are doing everything we can, but you are keeping us from our job. I'm sure we'll have Gabriella home safe and sound to you tonight so please, back off." This time is was Samantha Spade who was doing the talking for Troy. She was getting angered as well.

"You people are going to get it." Mark snarled as he walked out the door tearing furiously down the hallway, shoving people out of his way. It was like the Red Sea was parting.

"I have a bad feeling about today." Troy murmured as Sam stepped out of his office and he was left in his thoughts to worry about Gabriella, suddenly feeling a little remorse for Mark. He was feeling the exact same way, times ten.

- - - - - - -

Gabriella exhaled loudly before she entered the club. This was going to be her last night and so far all that they had found out was that Ann was a girl who worked at a strip club who tried drugs a few nights before her disappearance.

Gabriella went towards her locker and found a note taped outside of it.

"_Vanessa, we want you in room A 11 tonight. You've been specially requested. Dress appropriately_." Gabriella read the note over and over again, but could find nothing suspicious about it. Stacy did these kind of runs all of the time. What was so different? _I guess I just give a guy a lap dance_. Gabriella thought.

- - - - - - - - -

"Where is she?!" Troy shouted as they opened her door and found everything deserted except all of her luggage that was neatly packed by the door, as if it was waiting for them to come and take it.

"She skipped out. It looks like Vanessa Bolton has already checked into work ladies and gentlemen." Martin came back.

"Damn it Gabi!" Troy snarled and everyone backed away from him quickly. They rarely got a rise out of Troy Bolton, but this time there was no stopping him.

- - - - - - - -

"Hello?!" Gabriella called as she entered the considerably dark room. She stepped inside and she could hear the blaring music from the rest of the club outside, but it was a faint whisper.

It was considerably dark in the room and Gabriella found it hard to see anything when she saw some soft glows coming from behind the wall leading deeper into the room.

Gabriella started to walk further into the room gazing around when she heard the door shut and lock behind her. Starting to panic a little she took deep breaths and remained calm. She could handle herself. She was a trained FBI agent ready for anything.

"Hello?" Gabriella called again reaching the glow and she saw that they were candles.

"Vanessa…" A male hoarsely whispered into Gabriella's ear and she swallowed hard. He was right behind her, so close that she could actually feel his heat. She found it repulsing. She tried to step away from him, to see his face, but he held her in place. "Shall we get this evening started?" The man asked and suddenly Gabriella found the straps of her uniform being undone. She threw her elbow back into the man's gut and he let out a loud groan of pain momentarily blinded by it.

"Fuck!" He shouted doubling over in pain. Gabriella turned around to see the man who always came into the club, every night, with a suit and a dark top hat on covering most of his face. He had watched her for some amount of time, but Gabriella thought nothing of it. He always paid Stacy to dance with him.

Gabriella quickly ran to the door, but was pulled forcefully back to the ground under the man's weight.

"Stupid slut. You are a good for nothing little girl. I'll teach you to disobey me ever again!" He snarled before slapping Gabriella, hard in the face.

"Stop please!" Gabriella begged and realized that this was what the man wanted, he wanted her to beg for mercy, which she was never going to get. She could feel the arousal poking out at her and saw he was already half undressed, well his bottom half that is.

The man let out a dry chuckle before getting up and before Gabriella could move or comprehend what he was doing, she was getting kicked in the stomach repeatedly over, and over again.

When Gabriella finally realized that the man had stopped his vicious attack on her stomach she was being dragged on a bed and her clothing had somehow disappeared. She couldn't move she was in so much pain and she wished so badly that Troy was there taking care of her and whispering sweet things into his ear.

The man started to spread Gabriella's legs and he tied on down to each post and the same went with her hands. She struggled some, but that only made the man more aroused.

The next thing he said scared the shit out of Gabriella. "We're all alone and no one can hear us. So stop struggling or I'll make it hurt later." With a devilish smirk he climbed on top of Gabriella and started to fondle her breasts pinching them and grabbing them roughly, enough to leave scratches.

Gabriella closed her eyes and tried desperately to think of something else other then the man on top of her assaulting her body. Tears pooled out of her closed eyes and she felt the man lick them all up which caused more to come down.

"GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA!" Gabriella's eyes opened wide and she cried tears of happiness because there was the voice of the man whom she loved her life. There was Troy Bolton outside of the room trying to get in.

"TROYYYYYY!" Wailed Gabriella loudly which earned her a slap to the mouth and the man whispered a hastened 'shut up stupid whore' in her ear before he dismounted her and yelled back to the door…

"Sorry sir, but there is no Gabriella in here…" He said and Gabriella shook and tried to get up thinking that Troy had left since there was no noise of banging outside of the door.

All of a sudden there were several bangs against the door and the man jumped back in surprise. The door was going to come off of it's hinges!

"Open this god damn door!" Several men yelled and Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief.


	10. Mark's Truth

_**RECAP-**_

_The man started to spread Gabriella's legs and he tied on down to each post and the same went with her hands. She struggled some, but that only made the man more aroused._

_The next thing he said scared the shit out of Gabriella. "We're all alone and no one can hear us. So stop struggling or I'll make it hurt later." With a devilish smirk he climbed on top of Gabriella and started to fondle her breasts pinching them and grabbing them roughly, enough to leave scratches._

_Gabriella closed her eyes and tried desperately to think of something else other then the man on top of her assaulting her body. Tears pooled out of her closed eyes and she felt the man lick them all up which caused more to come down._

"_GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA!" Gabriella's eyes opened wide and she cried tears of happiness because there was the voice of the man whom she loved her life. There was Troy Bolton outside of the room trying to get in._

"_TROYYYYYY!" Wailed Gabriella loudly which earned her a slap to the mouth and the man whispered a hastened 'shut up stupid whore' in her ear before he dismounted her and yelled back to the door…_

"_Sorry sir, but there is no Gabriella in here…" He said and Gabriella shook and tried to get up thinking that Troy had left since there was no noise of banging outside of the door._

_All of a sudden there were several bangs against the door and the man jumped back in surprise. The door was going to come off of it's hinges!_

"_Open this god damn door!" Several men yelled and Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief._

_- - - - - - - -_

Gabriella was crying watching the man struggle to find some kind of weapon in the dark room to defend himself with against several men.

"TROYY!" Gabriella wailed even louder and heard the door crack in half and she looked at the shining light from outside in surprise. Several men started coming in and she felt self conscious! For god sakes she was on a bed naked, they better not look. She recognized a familiar face the ran over to her worry etched in his face.

"Gabi…" His voice sounded hurt. He started to untie all of her limbs that were pinned down hastily and took his FBI jacket off sliding it onto her frail body stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella swallowed and sniffled a little wanting to do something to show her remorse.

"Don't be baby. It's not your fault." Troy smiled sympathetically and gathered her frial body up in his arms and felt a surge of anger towards the man and gratefulness that he had gotten here in time. Otherwise Gabriella would've been raped.

"Sir, we have the suspect apprehended, were taking him back to the station.

"Great." Troy's official voice came in and Gabriella wanted nothing more than to stay inside of him forever in his warm comforting embrace. "I'll just get things…" He glanced down at Gabriella briefly holding her tighter against his chest. "Cleaned up here." He nodded at the man who left the room and Troy and Gabriella found themselves alone.

"What were you thinking Gabriella!?" Troy almost yelled standing up pacing the room furiously. "You could've been killed. Hell, you were about to be raped Gabi!" He shouted and Gabriella shrunk back from his temper clinging to his jacket.

"I'm…" She chocked back a sob. "I'm sorry." Tears ruined her picture perfect face, but troy couldn't imagine her more beautiful than she was then.

"Shh…" He crawled over to her gathering her up in his arms rubbing her face with his hand. "It's okay. We caught the guy. Everything will be alright baby." Troy said kissing her tenderly.

"You, promise?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"I promise." Troy said holding onto her tighter. He was most protective of her innocent side more than anything else. He hated when anyone saw how protective he was of her… he just couldn't help it. It was something in him that made him want to protect her all of the time, especially when they were questioning suspects. The vulgar perverts who came in for questioning always looked at her like she was a piece of meat. It was disgusting and he wanted to punch their lights out. "C'mon lets get you up baby." Troy said helping her up keeping her covered he led her out of the building where FBI agents were currently questioning other suspects in the building. The whole place was flashing with police red and blue lights and Gabriella clung tighter to Troy. Men were looking at her as she walked out of the place with Troy and Gabriella breathed in the polluted night air thankful for her lover.

"Gabriella!" Sam rushed over to her and Gabriella smiled warily and wouldn't let go of Troy when he tried to step away giving the girls time alone, but Sam didn't seem to think anything of it.

"Hey." Gabriella said weakly.

"Thank god you're okay. You had us all really worried. We caught the guy and found Ann. So everything will be fine, thanks to you." Sam said happily and Gabriella sighed. "Your hard work wasn't for nothing."

"Gabi!" Gabriella cringed at that voice and it didn't go unnoticed by Troy. Mark called out going over to her trying to tug her away. "How are feeling? Are you alright? What happened. Lets get you home." He rambled out tugging on her arm but she refused to move.

"QUIT TOUCHING ME." She yelled pulling her arm away from him and leaning into Troy's body. Mark looked at both of them wide eyed and swallowed hard. He swallowed the pain, anger and sadness that washed over him.

"Baby, come home…"

"I said leave me alone!" Gabriella hissed backing farther away and Mark just kept following anger building up inside of him.

"I think you need to leave sir." Troy said stepping in front of Mark.

"Get out of my way! This doesn't concern you." He snarled and Troy saw something flash in his eyes. Something that most criminals had, a greed, or hunger… It was like pure fury and he wasn't about to let his Gabriella go home with this guy.

"It does concern him Mark…" Gabriella stepped in front of Troy her tiny fisted balled and her big round eyes squinted with anger. Mark snapped. Something broke in his eye and Troy reacted to late, before he knew what had happened Gabriella was on the ground holding her stinging red cheek tears threatening to spill over.

"Son of a bitch." Troy charged at Mark knocking him over which started a brawl between the two men. Troy being the bigger stronger man easily pinned Mark to the ground beating the shit out of him giving him multiple wounds.

"Hey break it up!" Danny and Martin yelled separating the men looking back and forth between them from Gabriella clutching her beet red cheek.

"Stay away from her." Troy snarled wiping blood away from his mouth and spiting it on the ground. He helped her up holding Gabi in his arms fearfully cowering away from her husband. Normally she would've stood up to him, but tonight wasn't the best of nights.

"I'll be at the office when you come around Gabi." He said walking away.

"Did he hit you?!" Martin asked turning around and Gabriella just looked to the ground.

"C'mon we'll get you some clothes and you can stay with me." Troy mumbled dragging her off to his car.


End file.
